


Symphony No. 2: Licht

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Early Days, Lawless can tell, Licht wants Lawless, M/M, Troll-erific Seduction, and he wants Licht, but Licht is too inexperienced, lawlicht - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: The Greed Pair have been dancing around each other for months now, and Lawless is getting bored of it all. He's going to get what he wants- he's on a mission to seduce Licht.





	Symphony No. 2: Licht

_ First Movement: Allegro con brio _

Bored.

Lawless was just so bored. He wasn’t exactly known for his attention span when it came to eves, after all. Licht was the first human he’d come across that had been able to hold his attention like Ophelia. It was quite a shock at first. Lawless never thought anyone would be able to mend the gaping hole she had left in his soul.

Then, he’d found himself in a crowded concert hall one evening, feeling almost as if Ophelia herself were trying to guide his heart. Somehow, Lawless went from a dove of peace to a sadistic angel, and it had all been just so exciting.

Now, Lawless was bored.

He wasn’t bored of the boy himself. The mischievous servamp had reached the end of his patience for the awkward courting dance they’d been engaged in for the past few months.

Licht wanted him. Lawless was hardly inexperienced in these matters, and the piano prodigy absolutely reeked of desire.

The problem was, in fact, painfully simple.

Where Lawless had unrivaled experience, Licht had none, and Lawless was honestly sick of waiting. He wanted Licht just as badly, and he was done giving the boy the benefit of time.

Lawless was on a mission to seduce his eve.

 

_ Second Movement: Andante con moto  _

At the end of each day, Lawless had to admit that he was just as frustrated as Licht seemed to be; but he felt somehow robbed of the joy of seduction if it didn’t include a little masochistic self-denial. He also couldn’t deny the pleasure of teasing his eve with an ‘accidental’ brush of their arms here or a lingering touch there. His favourite thing to do, however, was to let himself be caught watching Licht with a wolfish grin. The way the boy’s eyes would pop open in surprise and his cheeks would redden before he’d mumble something in German and quickly turn away was titillating. Mealtimes, especially, had become infinitely more entertaining for the fickle thespian.

Licht wasn’t exactly sure why, but he was suddenly painfully aware of how Lawless ate. It was impossible to ignore the slow, sensuous way he savoured his food and the heady moans of appreciation. At the moment, Lawless was enjoying some honey yogurt and Licht was pretty sure he’d never be able to think of yogurt the same way again. The servamp wasn’t so much eating it, as he was playing with it. Licht watched, entranced, as Lawless held the spoon in the air, tilted his head back, and slowly let the yogurt drip into his mouth. The next spoonful Lawless took into his mouth slowly, sliding the spoon back out with a pleased hum. He let his eyes fall shut as he licked the spoon clean. He opened them again and stared directly into Licht’s eyes with a smug smirk as he dipped the spoon back into his bowl of yogurt. Licht had to excuse himself.

After a few minutes alone, it occurred to Licht that he should have just given the idiot a good kick, but it had been as if his brain short-circuited. He hadn’t been reacting to Lawless quite the same way lately, and he wondered just how obvious he was.

 _Is this some kind of game?_ He thought as he glared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. _Spielt er nur oder was? Either way, why is it affecting me so much?_

He scowled at himself before splashing some cold water in his face, giving his cheeks a light slap and leaving the room. He stormed through the lavish suite; straight to the piano he’d requested from the hotel manager and began playing, to clear his mind. Lawless smirked to himself, doing his best to stifle the laughter threatening to erupt out of his mouth.

 

_ Third Movement: Allegro molto  _

A couple hours, at least, had passed since Licht had headed off to bed. _It must be safe now._ Lawless thought with a dramatic yawn. He was plenty eager to get to sleep himself, but for what he’d planned, he needed to be sure his eve was well on his way to the Land of Nod. He crept into the bedroom, unwrapping his scarf. He stopped by the bedside chair to shrug out of his vest, and remove his shirt. Finally he took off his glasses, set them atop the pile of discarded clothing in the chair, and slipped under the covers. He couldn’t resist the urge to cuddle up next to Licht. _Good thing he sleeps like the dead._ Lawless smiled softly against Licht’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

Licht’s impeccable internal clock wasn’t the only thing to wake him the next morning. He felt unusually hot, and somehow trapped. He opened his eyes slowly and peered down to see an arm draped over his chest. He blinked a few times; to make sure he was really awake.

"H-hyde?" He slid out from under Lawless’ arm and sat up to stare blearily down at the sleeping vampire. _What’s Hyde doing in my bed?_ Licht rubbed his eyes and gave his head a short, violent shake. He still couldn’t quite believe it. Surely, though, that was Lawless of Greed, passed out on his stomach, in his bed, with a relaxed, surprisingly innocent smile spread wide across his face. Licht couldn’t stop the wistful smile forming on his own face.

 _Hyde ist doch so schön. Like a sonata… or a perfectly ripe melon._ Licht reached out to brush some hair away from Lawless’ eyes when his brain finally caught up and he realized what he was doing. He jerked his hand back as his face soured.

“Wach auf, Shit Rat!” He tore the covers off of Lawless and gave him a firm shove towards the edge of the bed. Lawless ‘ eyes flew open in alarm and he bared his fangs, ready to defend himself. Once he remembered where he was, he sat up with a chuckle and a yawn.

“Morning, Angel-cakes.” He said in a low, gravelly voice. He stretched and offered Licht a lazy grin.

“Raus mit dir, Demon!” Licht roared, his cobalt eyes flashing with an icy rage. Lawless knew he only had so much time to get out before Licht kicked him through the ceiling, but he still moved as slowly as he could get away with. He smiled slyly as he slipped on his glasses and collected his clothes. He left Licht in bed, panting in exasperation.

_Not much longer now, lil’ Angel._

 

_ Fourth Movement: Allegro  _

Licht let himself into the hotel suite and immediately regretted life choices. Lawless lounged on the couch in the front room, clearly fresh out of the shower. All the servamp wore was a red pair of boxer briefs and the silver chain that he was absently toying with as he watched TV.

 _Did he get sidetracked getting dressed or what? At least he managed to do better than just a towel… or naked_. A slight blush coloured the teen’s face at that last thought. _Why am I thinking about Hyde naked?_ This time, an odd shudder moved through him. He shook his head and walked in to confront Lawless.

“Oi, Shit Rat!” Lawless looked up with a suspiciously smug smile and stretched dramatically before getting up off the couch.

“Licht-tan, welcome back!” Lawless said with an impish tilt of his head. He scratched his obliques lazily, and chuckled at the way Licht’s eyes naturally followed the movement. The pianist’s gaze remained fixed on the toned muscles of Lawless’ abdomen. In that moment, the sly vamp felt gratified for having kept himself in such good shape throughout the centuries. After allowing his eve’s open-mouthed, hungry stare for another minute, out of sheer vanity, Lawless loudly clearly his throat. Licht snapped his head up to meet Lawless’ gaze, his face turning a shade to rival the scathing scarlet of his servamp’s eyes.

“Go put some clothes on.” He rumbled angrily, his voice low and heavy with an odd emotion he had yet to place. His feet were itching to kick the demon into the wall, all while his fingers itched to trace trails back and forth across Lawless’ skin. It was all too much for the teen to take. His face hardened as he glared at the other boy, entirely unsure which of his instincts he wanted follow through on. Sensing that he’d gotten the exact reaction he’d wanted out of his angel, Lawless offered up a Cheshire grin and wandered off into the bedroom.

Licht plopped down onto the couch with a heavy sigh. He rolled his shoulders and his head, attempting to relieve some of the tension in his muscles. He didn’t know why, but he just hadn’t been able to stop thinking about his servamp lately; for months, in fact. He’d been having the most inappropriate thoughts and salacious dreams about the hyper blonde, and it had honestly been driving him to the brink.

 _I just don’t know what to do about it. What do I want from him?_ Licht squeezed his eyes shut. _Was will ich?_ A frustrated growl rolled out of his mouth as he tugged at his hair. He couldn’t believe himself at the moment. This all was so unlike him. He’d never felt so out of his element, so exposed and at a disadvantage. He had to collect his wits and think clearly. What did he want, after all? Clearly, he wanted Hyde. He’d just been unable, or perhaps unwilling to accept it and claim what should be rightfully his. _No more! Take what you want, du Idiot! Nimm ihn!_  

Lawless reappeared and stopped short of the couch, taken aback by the almost pained aura surrounding Licht.

“Angel-chan?” He asked tentatively. Licht looked up at him with an intriguing clarity to his azure eyes and resolve etched firmly into the details of his face. It took Lawless completely by surprise when Licht rushed forward, grabbed him, and crashed their lips together; but he was quick to recover and melt contentedly into the boy’s body as he wrapped his arms around him and eagerly returned the kiss.

_Finally, my Angel._


End file.
